leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thornmail
Thornmail is an advanced item in League of Legends.Thornmail's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (300g) * (720g) * 1180g Cost Analysis * 100 armor = 2000g ** Total Gold Value = 2000g * Passive must have at least a value of 200g for to be gold efficient. Strategy * Tanks benefit most from , particularly when the opposing team has high basic attack damage output. League of Legends calculates Thornmail's reflected damage before armor reduces the damage. This means you can reflect more damage than you ultimately takeThornmail damage notes if you have at least 234 effective armor (i.e. after reductions and penetration).http://www.wolframalpha.com/input/?i=100%2F%28100%2Bx%29+%3D+0.3 * is best used to counter champions that mainly rely on basic attacks such as and . * is often overshadowed by the other two high armor items, and , because it benefits only the wearer instead of the entire team and only provides armor. ** Because of these reasons, it is generally acquired only as a counter against certain champions or against an AD heavy team. * Champions such as and can make great use of the passive effect due to their ability to taunt enemies, forcing enemies to attack them with basic attacks. Notes * Thornmail deals magic damage, and so the target's magic resistance will reduce it. Lifesteal is another option to reduce its effect. ** There is a misconception that lifesteal counters the reflected damage from . As the reflected damage is calculated before reduction (from either armor or damage reduction) while lifesteal is calculated after reduction. * reflects both physical and magic damage; the only determining factor in its trigger is whether the attack is defined as proccing on-hit effects. For example, deals only magic damage, but still procs unique passive. ** The damage reflection works with basic attacks and skills which apply on-hit effects, but not with any damage resulting from on-hit effects (eg, the damage from ). ***Because of this, items that apply on-hit effects such as , , and are effective counters to Thornmail because their passives do not reflect back from Thornmail's passive with basic attacks. * Blind counts as a form of damage mitigation and is thus applied after , i.e. damage is still reflected even though none is actually done. * Damage returned from will break passives which are removed by champion damage such as or . It will also drag tower aggro. * 's ultimate does on-hit damage based on her maximum damage and calculated armor pen. If is built quickly against a snowballing , she can seriously hurt herself or even suicide against a champion utilizing it. * A that has shielded herself using will still reflect the full amount of damage, despite taking no damage herself. Trivia * It is one of the few items mentioned in The Proving Grounds tutorial. * Currently, this item offers the largest amount of armor, being slightly above 95 armor. Patch History . * Armor increased armor to 70 from 50. * Combine cost increased to 500 gold from 320. * Unique ability: On being hit, returns 20% of damage taken (20 damage minimum). Alpha Week 6: *Increased damage returned to 20 damage from 18. Alpha Week 2: *Increased return damage. }} References Category:Advanced items Category:Armor items Category:On-hit effect items